100Themed Challenge
by Moon-9215
Summary: 100 Temas, todos Oddrich, sean tiernos xD. Clasificado M por algunos one shots
1. Tema 1: Introducción

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 1: Introducción

Ulrich's POV

Aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí. Era una mañana aburrida como cualquier otra en Kadic, soportando a Sissi, viendo trabajar a Jeremie, de quien aún no me había hecho amigo, soportar las críticas de mi papá sobre lo mal que me va en mis estudios…todo lo normal…hasta ese día.

Estaba en clase de Física, esperando a que la señorita Hertz entrara, cuando oí una voz a mi lado.

-Oye, ¿tu eres Ulrich Stern?-dirigí mi mirada hacia la fuente de la voz y lo ví, de arriba a abajo, usaba ropa que combinaba tonos de morado, pensé que era obvio lo mucho que le gustaba ese color. Usaba unas zapatillas de plataforma amarillas, con las cuales apenas cubría su baja estatura, fácilmente no le pondría más de diez, once años cuando mucho, pero lo que me impactó fue su cara: con forma de corazón, tenía un bonito pelo rubio, con un gracioso mechón morado, una piel blanca apiñolada…y sus ojos, sus tan hermosos ojos amatista, los más bellos que haya visto en mi vida.

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?-pregunté, intentando sonar indiferente.

-Soy tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, Odd Della Robbia-me informó con una sonrisa enorme y radiante. Ahora recuerdo que el director Delmas, el padre de Sissi (pobre hombre), me había mandado a llamar esa misma mañana para informarme.

-Si, entiendo-contestó, aún sonando indiferente. Sin quitar su sonrisa, Odd se sentó a mi lado.

-Espero que lleguemos a ser muy buenos amigos-declaró finalmente, guiñándome un ojo, y yo sentí los colores subirme a la cara. Por suerte Odd no lo notó, apenas dijo eso se volvió y miró al pizarrón, también esperando a que la Hertz llegara.

Sin más que decir, también volteé para esperar a la maestra. Y, sin darme cuenta, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa: Si, también esperaba que Odd y yo llegásemos a ser muy buenos amigos…incluso, más.

Fin

Primer tema terminado, me faltan 99 ToT. Quiero dejar en claro que seguiré mis otros fics, no coman ansias por favor


	2. Tema 2: Amor

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 2: Amor

El amor. Decían que era una cosa esplendorosa. Pero uno que REALMENTE sabe del amor sabe que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Si no, pregúntenle a Ulrich Stern, que apenas unos minutos tuvo una riña con su novio desde hace un mes, Odd Della Robbia.

El motivo de la pelea era que Ulrich, a vista de Odd, era demasiado celoso de la relación entre William y Yumi, a la cual Ulrich afirmaba ya no amar. La crítica de Odd acabó en una discusión, la cual terminó en el rubio alejándose. Lo que le partió el corazón a Ulrich, aunque no lo exteriorizó, fue darse cuenta que Odd hacía esfuerzos por no llorar mientras dejaba el cuarto.

A Ulrich, quien aún sin ser muy expresivo tampoco era de piedra, le dolía mucho darse cuenta del daño que le hizo a su niño, pues Odd en cierto modo estaba en su derecho de sentirse mal por como el castaño se comportaba respecto a Yumi. Menuda forma de demostrarle a Odd que lo amaba a él: mostrándose celoso de William cuando lo veía con Yumi. Tenía que encontrar la manera de conseguir el perdón del rubio…cuando la idea le llegó a la mente.

Mientras tanto el rubio se encontraba en el bosque, descargando sus lágrimas de rabia. A si parecer, Ulrich era un idiota. Se supone que ahora eran novios, entonces, ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan celoso al ver a Yumi y William? ¿Tan mal novio era el rubio? Estaba tan ensimismado por sus pensamientos…cuando la oyó: era la voz de Ulrich, cantando. Al darse vuelta, se dio cuenta de que su novio, en efecto, estaba a unos pasos de él, con una guitarra, cantando una bella canción.

Todo se siente tan diferente cuando estás aquí

Estás en mi mente Estás en la gente Qué bello es vivir

And now that I found her I don't wanna ever be alone

Tu me amas y este mundo se ve mejor

Amor, la razón eres tú

Puedes llenar todo el lugar de luz

Me haces volar hasta tu cielo azul Mirame amor (love)

La razón eres tú

Voy despistado, enamorado sin temor

No tengo prisa, no hay otro lugar mejor

Trying to find the words but I don't know what to say

She loves me, wouldn't have it any other way

Oh love look what you make me do

All of the things I swore that I'd never do

I didn't know where this will lead me too

Look at me now love

Me entrego a tu voz Sin miedo en el corazón

Atrapado por tu emociónY la pasión de darte mi devoción

Abrazándome a tu piel Todo va a estar muy bien

With my whole heart, let forever begin

And now, la razón eres tú All of the things I swore that I'd never do

Me haces volar hasta tu cielo azul

Look at me now, look what you make me do

Mírame amor (love) La razón eres tú

La razón eres tú

(N/a:Para quien no la conozcan, la canción es "la razón eres tú" de sin bandera, búsquenla en google).

Al terminar la melodía, Odd estalló en lágrimas y corrió a abrazar y besar a Ulrich, quien correspondió gustoso beso y abrazo.

-Perdóname, ángel-le dijo el castaño, una vez que separaron sus labios-prometo no volverte a lastimar-le dijo, mientras le daba besos en la cara.

-Y yo prometo no volver a ponerme como me puse-dijo Odd, sin parar de llorar.

-Te amo, Odd, eres mi razón de vivir-fue todo lo que dijo Ulrich, antes de volver a besar al rubio.

Fin

Segundo tema terminado, me faltan 98 ToT. Ojala les guste, dejen reviews


	3. Tema 3: Luz

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 3: Luz

Ulrich estaba dolido, realmente herido. ¿El motivo? Justo hace apenas una hora se enteró que Yumi y William salían desde hacía un mes, y para empeorar su amiga-antes-amada no le había dicho nada, todos sabían menos él. Sencillamente, se sentía como basura.

El castaño simplemente no sabía que hacer: quería gritar, quería llorar, quería matar a William, y de paso a Yumi, quería suicidarse…pero, simplemente, no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. No era ni emotivo, ni un monstruo, ni un cobarde ni un mal perdedor. Simplemente, no sabía que hacer.

-Ulrich, ¿Estás bien?-oyó la voz de Odd hablandole. El alemán, que sinceramente no quería hablar con nadie, solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Sintió el peso de Odd subiéndose en la cama, y la mano de su amigo cuando esse te la puso en el hombro.

-Lo siento-fue todo lo que el rubio alcanzó a balbucear-si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco sabía nada-agregó, queriendo sonar consolador.

-¿Y eso me consuela por qué…?-preguntó Ulrich irónico.

-Lo que intento decir es que no te angusties, encontrarás a alguien más-le dijo Odd, pasándole una mano por el cabello-Bien, saldré a pasear a Kiwee-fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes de salir, acompañado de su perro.

Apenas se fue, Ulrich se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la de Odd, antes de ponerse a hurgar en los cajones del soporte. Sabía que a su amigo rubio no le molestaría que Ulrich tomara prestado su iPod para escuchar un poco de música para animarse…cuando encontró otra cosa: un cuaderno morado, decorado con patitas de animal color lila, el cual el castaño reconoció como el diario del rubio. Con la curiosidad picándole, Ulrich decidió echar una ojeada. Lo que Odd no supiera no le haría daño. Pasó las páginas, hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención:

_19 de Diciembre_

_Hoy vi a Ulrich entrenando en el gimnasio, se ve tan sexy con su traje de entrenamiento. Estoy tan enamorado de él. Pero sé que a él le gusta Yumi, y francamente prefiero dejar lo mío con él como un "solamente amigos"… no resistiría perderlo…_

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Ulrich. Jamás sospechó que Odd fuera gay, o que estuviera enamorado de él. En cierto modo, eso le hizo sentir bien. Pasó las paginas y encontró algo más reciente:

_07 de Enero_

_Empiezo a sospechar que hay algo entre Yumi y William. Solo sé algo: si tengo razón y tienen algo, Yumi debería tener la honestidad de decirle a Ulrich. Dios, me partiría el corazón tener razón y que Ulrich se entere de la peor forma…_

Ulrich siguió pasando las páginas, y encontró algo:

_28 de Febrero_

_No tengo duda, estoy seguro de que algo pasa entre Yumi y William, he hablado con Jeremie y Aelita, pero ambos niegan saber algo sobre ellos, pero presiento que mienten. Espero estar equivocado, no sé como Ulrich tomaría el que Yumi salga con William sin decirle…_

Ulrich, casi sorprendido y desesperado, paso a la última página escrita, y encontró lo que buscaba:

_5 de Abril_

_Hoy enfrenté a Yumi, exigiéndole respuestas sobre mis sospechas, lamentablemente ella también negó todo, aún cuando le rogué que si era verdad y estaba con William se lo diga a Ulrich, el lo merece, y ni hablar de que William, que hasta me amenazó con contarle a todos de mi enamoramiento con Ulrich, lo que jamás pensé que el sabría, si seguía "metiéndome donde no me llamaban". Dios, esto me duele de solo pensar…_

Ulrich entendió: Odd sospechaba de que Yumi y William andaban juntos, y de hecho había intentado convencer a la japonesa de confesarselo. Incluso dejaba en claro de que le dolía la idea de que Yumi lo lastimara. Y lo más importante: Odd en varias de las páginas de su diario afirmaba estar enamorado de él. Era demasiada información para asimilar. Fue cuando oyó los pasos acercarse a su habitación.

Rápidamente guardó el diario, cerró el cajón y se sentó en su cama, justo a tiempo para que Odd entrara en el cuarto, y metiera a Kiwee en su cama-cajón. Inmediatamente Ulrich se puso en acción: cerró la puerta, le puso seguro, empujo al rubio contra la cama y empezó a besarlo. El rubio primero se resistió, pero después de un rato fue aceptando el beso, hasta que al final se convirtió en una lucha por tomar el contro. La ropa voló y… pasó lo que pasó.

Cuando acabo el acto de amor, Ulrich estaba con Odd en la cama del rubio, los dos cubiertos únicamente por la sábana del chico, y ambos abrazados. Odd hacía un rato que se había dormido, y Ulrich estaba ocupado acariciando su cabello. Miró el rostro de su nuevo amor, y en el fondo se sintió el chico más afortunado.

-Mientras te tenga a ti, Odd, soy la persona más feliz-susurró el castaño, intentando no despertar a su ahora novio-tu eres mi luz-agregó, dándole un beso en el pelo, antes de caer dormido.

Fin

Tres temas de 100, voy bien, solo faltan 97. Dejen Reviews o verán…enserio.


	4. Tema 4: Oscuridad

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 4: Oscuridad

Odd's POV

Oscuridad. Odio la maldita oscuridad. Me da cosa desde que era niño, cuando mis hermanas me encerraban en el armario o en el baño toda la noche, y claro cuando se trataba del baño se aseguraban de sacar el foco para que el cuarto quedara a oscuras. Desde esos días traumáticos le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

Alzo la mirada, solo para encontrarme con el rostro de Ulrich, quien está conmigo en la cama. Desde que salimos, hace un seis meses, tenemos la costumbre de dormir juntos un día en mi cama, otro en la de Ulrich. Eso me hace sentir muy bien, me gusta mucho el calor que el cuerpo de Ulrich desprende en el mío. Sin poder evitarlo, me acurrucó contra su pecho, queriendo sentir aún más su calor corporal.

-Odd-oigo de pronto, y al alzar mi mirada me topo con la de Ulrich, al parecer lo desperté cuando me acurrqué contra su cuerpo-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó, preocupado.

-Estoy bien, Ulrich-le dije, esbozando una sonrisa, queriendo sonar convincente. Ulrich solo tomó mi mentón con delicadeza y me jaló hacia el, besandome. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y corresponder el beso.

-Sabes que puedes contarme todo-me dijo, una vez roto en beso.

-Solo que me incomoda un poco la oscuridad, no es nada-le dije, un poco apenado por mi ridícula actitud. Ulrich solo me estrechó contra él, haciendome estremecer por su calor.

-Sabes que yo te protegeré de todo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-me dice, acariciando mi espalda.

-Si, lo sé-dije, esbozando una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba más a él. Estuvimos abrazados por un rato, hasta que el tomó mi mentón nuevamente, haciendome verlo a los ojos.

-Eres el amor de mi vida-me dijo, con un hermoso brillo en los ojos.

-Y tu el de la mía, mi amor-le digo con ternura, antes de volverlo a besar.

Siempre me dará miedo la oscuridad, eso nunca lo remediaré, pero mientras tenga a Ulrich se que tendré quien me proteja. Porque Ulrich me ama, casi tanto como yo lo amo a él.

-Te amo, Odd-me dice con suavidad.

-También te amo, Ulrich-digo, antes de finalmente caer dormido en los brazos de mi novio.

Fin

Cuarto tema de 100 listo, voy bien, solo faltan 96. Dejen Reviews o verán…enserio.


	5. Tema 5: Buscando Consuelo

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 5: Buscando Consuelo

Ulrich andaba por los pasillos de Kadic, sintiéndose peor que basura. Hacía menos de una hora que había terminado con Yumi, luego de encontrarla en brazos de William. La pelinegra solo pudo decir que no pudo evitarlo, y que lo sentía, pero que lo sintiera no le bastaba a Ulrich.

El debió sospecharlo desde el principio: Yumi se había mostrado distante desde hacia una semana, cuando el intentaba convencerla de salir o algo élla decía que tenía otra cosa que hacer, ya fuera cuidar a Hiroki o salir con su mamá de compras, en fin puras excusas para ver a William.

Finalmente llego a su habitación, y vió que Odd se había quedado dormido. Que mejor, ahora no tenía tiempo para su amigo rubio. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Odd estaba semidesnudo, y estaba acostado en una posición muy sugerente…

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos libidinosos. Ulrich siempre supo que era bisexual… pero jamás pensaría cosas tan pervertidas sobre su amigo, sería como abusar de Odd. Fue cuando, de pronto, escuchó a Odd gemir.

-Mmmm…Ulrich…-gimió Odd, con una voz que le dio al castaño unos muy agradables escalofríos, a la par que le llenaba la mente de ideas muy pecaminosas.

Sin poder resistirlo más, Ulrich se inclinó para besar los labios de Odd, y se llevó una mayúscula sorpresa al sentir los brazos del rubio rodear su cuello. Al abrir los ojos, rompiendo el beso, se dio cuenta de que Odd también los tenía entreabiertos, mirándolo somnoliento.

-¿Estoy soñando?-preguntó el rubio, con voz confundida. Ulrich solo pudo sonreír con ternura.

-Piensa que es un sueño hecho realidad-fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

El beso se fue tornando cada vez más y más hambriento, hasta que finalmente fue una lucha entre la lengua de Ulrich y la de Odd por tomar el control. Mientras besaba al rubio, el alemán tomó el boxér de su amigo y se lo quitó, dejando al descubierto la desnudez del rubio. Casi sin contenerse, Ulrich empezó a desnudarse, rompiendo el beso con Odd para poder quitarse la playera, hasta quedar los dos en iguales condiciones. Ulrich quedó maravillado, pues nunca había reparado en la esbelta figura de Odd. El rubio, por otro lado, se sonrojó al ver el miembro erecto de Ulrich, al darse cuenta que era más grande de lo que había oído decir a Yumi. Ulrich se dio cuenta de que Odd miraba su miembro y no pudo sonreír.

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó provocativo, a lo que Odd solo pudo asentir con la cabeza-bien, es todo tuyo-dijo, antes de atacar el cuello del rubio con sus labios, haciéndolo estremecer. Tras disfrutar del cuello de su pareja, Ulrich decidió ir un nivel más arriba. Se separó de Odd, lentamente se puso de rodillas, solo que más cerca de la cara de Odd. El pene del castaño y la boca del rubio estaban muy cerca-abre la boca-le dijo, juntando la punta húmeda de su miembro erecto conn los labios de Odd. El rubio le obedeció y la abrió. Lentamente comenzó a notar como el pene de Ulrich iba entrando en su boca. Odd ya no aguantaba más. Atrapó el miembro de este entre sus labios y lo comenzó a lamer, intentando imitar a su chico. Éste, como respuesta, colocó una de sus manos en la nuca de Odd e intentó que, con lentitud, fuese metiendo más en esta. Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que el castaño decidió parar. Odd sabía lo que venía, y la verdad estaba muy apenado, pero dispuesto a hacer feliz al castaño.

-Ulrich-susurró Odd, lo bastante fuerte para que el castaño lo escuchara.

-Dime, Odd-preguntó éste curioso.

-Tengo…tengo un tubo de lubricante en mi cajón-le dijo, apenado, con un enorme sonrojo en la cara. Ulrich solo sonrió con ternura.

-Eso es estar preparado-le dijo, dándole un beso en la nariz. Siguiendo la indicación del rubio, el castaño rebuscó en el cajón de debajo de su cama hasta que lo encontró. Untó una generosa cantidad en tres de sus dedos, que llevó a la entrada del rubio, introduciéndolos de uno en uno. Odd gemía como poseso, pues disfrutaba la sensación que Ulrich provocaba en su interior. Finalmente, Ulrich notó que Odd estaba lo bastante dilatado, así que retiró sus dedos de dentro del rubio y los remplazó con su propio miembro.

Odd primero se tenzó por el dolor, pero conforme Ulrich fue entrando dentro de él se fue acostrumbrado, y cuando el miembro del alemán estuvo por completo dentro suyo pudo moverse indicando al castaño que podía empezar las embestidas. El vaivén empezó lento, y fue llegando más y más rápido, hasta convertirse en un frenesí. Los dos chicos se besaban apasionadamente, callando uno los gemidos y gritos del otro con su boca. Finalmente, ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Odd entre sus dos vientres y Ulrich en el interior del rubio. Con sumo cuidado, el alemán salió de dentro del italiano y se dejó caer junto a él, sujetándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo a su pecho.

-¿Te gusto?-preguntó el rubio, expectante. Ulrich solo lo tomó del mentón con suavidad, haciéndolo verlo a los ojos.

-Me encantó-dijo con suavidad-Te amo, Odd-fue todo lo que dijo antes de besarlo.

Fin

Quinto tema de 100 listo, voy bien, solo faltan 95. Dejen Reviews o verán…enserio.


	6. Tema 6: Escapar

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 6: Escapar

Ulrich preparaba su ultimas maletas, intentando sonar lo más callado posible. Tenía que irse lo más rápido de su casa.

A sus 21 años, uno diría que sabía lo que quería, y más que eso, Ulrich sabía lo que no quería: que intentaran planear su vida. Y justo ese error lo había cometido su padre al anunciarle que contraería matrimonio con Elizabeth Delmas, hija de un viejo conocido de negocios suyo, Jean Pierre Delmas. Ulrich torció la boca en una mueca de asco al recordar cuando su padre anunció, sin pensar un segundo en lo que diría su hijo, su decisión de casarlo por conveniencia con una mujer que el no amaba, ni que amaría por mucho tiempo que vivieran juntos.

Ulrich ya tenía el leproso placer de conocer a Sissi, como la chica prefería que la llamaran: caprichosa, terca, engreída, malcriada y, sin que su padre o el de Ulrich lo supieran, una zorra, pues abundaban en boca de todos los rumores de que ella había estado en cama de todos.

Ademas, había un problema que Walter Stern jamás consideró de su hijo, y era el hecho de que él estaba enamorado de otra persona, un chico, para ser exactos: Odd Della Robbia. Y lo que papá Stern menos sabía era que Ulrich y Odd llevabab saliendo casi 6 años, los más maravillosos a ojos de Ulrich. Y justo la noche en que su padre le informó de su matrimonio a la fuerza con Sissi, Ulrich llamó a Odd, y ambos decidieron fugarse. Nadie, en especial no su padre, arruinaría su felicidad con el rubio.

Al salir de su habitación, el castaño se movió con sigilo, no dispuesto a que su padre se enterara de su fuga. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la luz de la sala se iluminó. Creyéndose atrapado, Ulrich se llevó una sorpresa: quien le esperaba en la sala no era otra más que su madre, Úrsula Stern. La mujer estaba elegantemente sentada en el sofá de su marido.

-Así que…te vas-dijo simplemente.

-Sí-fue todo lo que su hijo pudo decir.

-Con Odd, me imagino-dijo la mujer, ganándose una mirada sorpendida de su hijo. Úrsula sonrió elegantemente-no me engañas, querido, lo llevo sospechando desde hace dos años, aunque supongo que tu y él llevan juntos mucho más tiempo-informó, sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Mamá, yo…-iba a decir Ulrich, pero su madre lo detuvo.

-Vete-fue todo lo que dijo, preocupando y asustando a su hijo.

-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que el menor pudo articular. Úrsula sonrió de medio lado.

-Que te vayas, huye con él, y sean tan felices como un par de jóvenes puedan llegar a ser-sentenció la mujer, y cuando su hijo le pidió una explicación con la mirada, Úrsula no se dio de rogar-fui una idiota al dejar que tu padre intentara controlar tu vida, al no hacerlo entender que el que su padre hiciera tal o tal cosa para formarlo, no significaba que funcionarían contigo, que tú no eres él, y el mayor error que haya cometiendo tu padre lo está haciendo ahora, al querer casarte por simple conveniencia con una joven que solo Dios sepa con quién ha estado-explicaba la mujer-así que quiero que huyas con Odd, y seas tan feliz con él como sé que serás-sentenció finalmente.

Ulrich quedó sorprendido. Su madre lo ayudaba a huír con su rubio, aún sabiendo que su padre enfurecería al saber de su fuga. Sonrió tiernamente antes de abrazar a su progenitora.

-Gracias, mamá-le dijo a la mujer, una vez que se separaron.

-Nada que agradecer, mi amor-le dijo su madre, acariciando su mejilla-ahora vete, tu padre volverá en cualquier momento de negociar la boda-le advirtió, y Ulrich respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El castaño tomó su maleta, salió de la casa y fue camino a la de Odd, para iniciar su nueva vida al lado del rubio. Antes de partir, Ulrich dio una última mirada a su casa, y en silencio agradeció a su madre por darle la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Fin

Seis temas de 100 en la lista, voy bien, solo faltan 94. Dejen Reviews o verán…enserio.


	7. Tema 7: Paraíso

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 7: Paraíso

Odd se sentía tan dichoso, pues justo hoy pasó precisamente lo que estuvo soñando desde hacía mucho tiempo: Ulrich, su amor platónico, se le declaró, y le pidió ser novios.

Ulrich, por otro lado, también se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis infinito, pues para su corazón fue una gran alegría que el rubio, al que llevaba amando básicamente desde que se conocieron, había accedido a ser su novio.

Ulrich estaba justo paseando las calles de París, pensando en como celebrar su ahora noviazgo con el rubio. Tenía pensado comprarle algo a Odd, solo que no tenía la más mínima idea de que comprarle a su enamorado italiano. Fue cuando, al pasar por una joyería, que vio el regalo perfecto para su Odd.

El rubio se encontraba en su habitación, acariciando soñadoramente a su perro Kiwee, mientras pensaba en su querido Ulrich, cuando su celular empezó a sonar con la canción _Break Away _de los Subdigitales. Al ver la pantalla, vio que había recibido un mensaje de Ulrich

_Ven pronto a la Fábrica_

_Tengo una sorpresa para ti_

_Con Amor, Ulrich_

Rápidamente el rubio se puso de pie, se puso sus tenis y salió corriendo a la Fábrica, para ver que sorpresa quería darle su novio. Tras media hora, llegó a la construcción abandonada, donde encontró a su alemán esperándolo, sentado en el marco de la puerta.

-Ulrich-le dijo el rubio a su novio, parándose a su lado. El castaño se puso de pie para encarar al rubio-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó curioso.

El castaño simplemente tomó el mentón del rubio y acercó sus rostros, para besar pasionalmente a su novio. Cuando rompió el beso fue que decidió hablar.

-Sé que apenas llevamos unas horas de novios, pero quería darte algo para que veas lo mucho que significas para mí, Odd-le decía suavemente, mientras sacaba una cajita negra, que el italiano miró con ojos brillantes-Feliz primer día de novios-le dijo, mientras abría la cajita, mostrándo el hermoso medallón de plata, decorado con una amatista, que contenía.

-Ulrich, es precioso-dijo el rubio maravillado, mientras el castaño le ponía el medallón-pero… yo no tengo nada para darte-dijo apenado. Ulrich solo sonrió de medio lado, pasando una mano por su cabello, antes de besarlo en la frente.

-Mientras esté contigo, seré el chico más feliz-declaró, antes de besar sus labios

Fin

Siete de 100 en la lista, faltan 93 para terminar. Dejen Reviews o verán…enserio.


	8. Tema 8: Inocencia

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 8:Inocencia

A veces para Ulrich, no había nada más molesto que la inocencia de Odd. Llevaban saliendo más de un año, y hace un mes que el castaño intentaba, mediante indirectas, convencer al rubio de perder juntos la virginidad. Pero para su mala suerte, su novio tenia la inocencia de un niño de 8 años, y por tanto tener intimidad con su amante italiano era como hacer que Jeremie se le confesara a Aelita. Pero hoy era el día, perdería la virginidad con Odd, o dejaba de llamarse Ulrich Stern(N/a: entonces como lo llamaremos? XD).

Mientras tanto, Odd hablaba con Yumi, ya que necesitaba consejos para lidiar con su novio. Es decir, si Yumi sabía como controlar a William, sabría como lidiar con alguien como Ulrich.

-¿Dices que ultimamense te ha comportado raro?-preguntó la pelinegra extrañanada.

-Si, desde hace una semana-relataba el rubio-de pronto empezó a sugerir que durmieramos en la misma cama, que cuando estuvieramos solos en los baños nos ducharamos juntos, empezó a señalar lo mucho que le gustan mis caderas…-empezó a enumerar el rubio, deteniéndose al ver la mirada picarona en la cara de Yumi-¿Qué?-preguntó extrañado, completamente inocente.

-Nada-dijo la japonesa divertida. Odd solo la miró, entre extrañado y preocupado.

Mientras tanto Ulrich, tras discutirlo con Jeremie, había decidido una forma de convencer a Odd de tener relaciones. Con ayuda de Jeremie y Hiroki, quien de hecho solo se ofreció porque estaba seguro de que después Ulrich le daría detalles (N/a: inche huerco precoz XD), reunió todo lo necesario para tener una velada romántica con el rubio. Cuando el italiano llegó a la habitación, se extrañó de no encontrar a su novio, solo una nota en la cama de éste, dirigida a él.

_Oddie_

_Te espero en la Ermita, te daré una sorpresa que seguro te gustará._

_Ulrich_

Odd, curioso de a qué se refería Ulrich con "una sorpresa que le gustaría", más por el hecho de que en la nota lo llamara "Oddie", decidió averiguarlo, y emprendió el viaje a la Ermita (N/a: no vayas, Odd, te van a violar XD).

Cuando llegó a la Ermita, se dio cuenta que una habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente. Entró en la casa y guiándose por la luz, llegó a la habitación, sorprendiéndose de lo que encontró: la habitación estaba iluminada por velas y candelabros, había un colchón, con sábanas que desde su punto de vista parecían de seda, pétalos de rosas disgregados por todo el cuarto, y para terminar, su Ulrich apoyado junto a la ventana, con un atuendo que quitaba el aliento, pues usaba unos pantalones ajustados, muy ajustados, camisa blanca, cuyos primeros botones estaban desabrochados, mostrando el escultural cuerpo de Stern, y zapatos de vestir negros. Odd no pudo evitar admitir que su novio lucía muy apuesto.

-Hola, mi amor-saludó Ulrich muy sensualmente.

-Ulrich, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Odd preocupado e inocente.

-Nada-dijo éste, con el mismo tono sensual, mientras se le acercaba al rubio, antes de rodearlo y abrazarlo por la cadera.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto romanticismo?-preguntó Odd.

-Basta de charla, es hora de pasar a la acción-sentenció Ulrich, antes de darle la vuelta bruscamente a Odd y besarlo de forma igual de brusca, mientras se desvestía a si mismo y a su novio, antes de arrojarlo a la cama.

Hoy perderían su virginidad, y Ulrich no tendría que cambiarse el nombre.

Fin

Ocho de 100 en la lista, faltan 92 para terminar. Dejen Reviews o verán…enserio.


	9. Tema 9: Conducir

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 9: Conducir

Ulrich recién aprendía a conducir y, aunque no lo exteriorizara, encontraba vergonzoso que su Odd ya tuviera licencia de conducir. Se supone que él era el seme, el macho de la relación, y francamente era embarazoso que tuviera que pedirle a su uke que lo llevara a donde el necesitaba. Por eso, aunque tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, le pidió a Odd que le hiciera el favor de darle lecciones. Si las tomaría sería con alguien que el quisiera.

-Muy bien, Ulrich, ahora vamos a estacionarnos-decía el rubio para anunciar la siguiente practica.

Ulrich solo asintió suavemente y se acercó al aparcamiento, manipulando con cuidado el vehículo. Perlas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente, debido a la gran concentración que ponía en estacionarse correctamente en el espacio. Odd tenía su brazo colocado en el de su novio, dándole animos para lograrlo. Ulrich avanzó con precaución hasta finalmente estar en el aparcamiento. Odd chilló emocionado.

-Lo lograste, Ulrich, estoy muy orgulloso de ti-dijo el rubio, abrazando al castaño y plantándole muchos besos en la mejilla.

-Te dije que lo haría al primer intento-dijo el castaño, con una prepotente sonrisa de medio lado. Odd sonrió por lo bajo.

-Y…-empezó a decir con tono inocente-creo recordar que te dije que te daría un premio si aprovabas tu exámen, ¿no es así?-preguntó Odd, pasando su dedo índice por el brazo de Ulrich. El alemán hizo sonido de estar pensando.

-Creo recordar algo-dijo, con el mismo tono de falsa inocencia-pero dime, ¿Qué me dará el profesor como premio por aprovar?-preguntó seductor, rodeando los hombros de Odd con su brazo.

-Creo que sé que puedo darte-ronroneó Odd, acariciando la pierna de su novio, antes de suavemente manipular la bragueta de su pantalón, abriéndola lentamente. Luego agachó la cabeza hasta que se perdió debajo del tablero del auto. Ulrich no pudo más que sonreír, recargarse en su asiento, poniendo las manos cómodamente en su nuca, y disfrutar del "premio" que Odd había decidido darle.

¡DIOS! Ojalá lo premie así cada vez que conduzca bien.

Fin

Nueve de 100 en la lista, faltan 91 para terminar. Dejen Reviews o verán…enserio.


	10. Tema 10: Respirar de nuevo

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 10: Respirar de nuevo

Ulrich y Odd se encontraban en la playa, una de las muchas ideas del castaño de una cita, en opinión del italiano solo una excusa de su novio para poder verlo medio desnudo.

Precisamente estaba Ulrich nadando en el mar, mientras Odd lo veía desde la playa, mientras tomaba un baño de sol.

-Odd, ¿seguro que no quieres metere? El agua está increíble-le dijo el alemán a su novio desde el agua.

-No gracias, Ulrich, estoy muy cómodo aquí-le contestó el rubio, deslizando sus lentes de sol por el puente de la nariz, descubriendo sus ojos violeta.

-Esta bien, tu te lo…-empezó a decir el alemán, cuando empezó a hacer como si alguien lo jalara, para finalmente hundirse.

-Buen intendo, Stern, pero no voy a meterme al agua-dijo Odd con enfado fingido, pero al ver que su novio no respondía se preocupó-¿Ulrich?-le llamó, temeroso-¡¿Ulrich?-volvió a preguntar, preocupado, de nuevo sin recibir respuesta.

Ahora muerto de preocupación, el italiano saltó al agua y sacó a su novio. Espantado de que al parecer se había ahogado, lo llamó repetidas veces por su nombre, dándole palmaditas en la mejilla, sin señal de que el mayor reaccionara. Finalmente, Odd decidió practicarle respiración boca a boca. Por primera vez el rubio se alegraba de las clases de primeros auxilios que daban en el Kadic. Inmediatamente, el italiano presionó el pecho de su novio, antes de darle el beso de la vida, para luego volver a repetir la operación.

Cabe decir que Odd se llevó un susto mayúsculo cuando sintión una mano en su nuca, atrayéndolo más hacia Ulrich, y más cuando sintió la lengua del castaño colarse por su boca. Cuando finalmente se separaron tras el sorpresivo beso, Odd pudo ver que Ulrich estaba consciente, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-El truco más viejo del libro para lograr un beso de una delicia como tú-dijo el castaño prepotente. El rubio le dio un mantazo en el hombro, con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro.

-Tonto, creí que te habías ahogado-le recriminó.

-No negarás que te gustó-dijo el alemán, sonriendo de medio lado. El rubio esbozó una tierna sonrisas.

-Pues si-declaró, antes de darle un casto beso en los labios-pero intenta ese truco otra vez, y no te ayudaré de nuevo-le dijo, mientras le enseñaba la lengua burlón.

-Que sensible-dijo el castaño, sacándole risitas al rubio, mientras los dos se quedaban ahí acostados en la arena.

Fin

Diez de 100 en la lista una décima parte terminada, faltan 90 para terminar. Dejen Reviews o verán…enserio.


	11. Tema 11: Memoria

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 11: Memoria

En una bonita casa decorada de dos pisos, un precioso chico rubio con mechas moradas y atractivos ojos violetas se encontraba arrodillado en el piso del ático, mientras veía el contenido de una caja de cartón. Ese hermoso chico respondía al nombre de Odd Stern.

-¿Odd?-escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, y al darse vuelta se encontró con un joven de pelo castaño, con un mechón tapándole el ojo derecho, pero por el izquierdo uno sabía que los tenía color cobalto. Era su esposo, Ulrich Stern-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó cuioso el chico. El castaño se arrodilló al lado del otro, para ver mejor lo que hacia.

-Solo revisaba las fotos de la boda-le contestó el rubio, mientras le mostraba las foto que veía. En la foto aparecía ambos jóvenes, el de castaño usando un elegante traje negro, y el rubio usando un pulcro traje blanco, y llevando un ramo de flores en las manos. El castaño, en la foto parado detrás del rubio, abrazaba al otro por la cintura, mientras los dos sonreían enormemente.

-Te veías hermoso ese día-recalcó Ulrich, mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

-Y tu te veías tan galante-dijo el Odd con ternura, mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro de su esposo en la fotografia.

A sus 27 años, la pareja recién iba cumplir su sexto aniversario marital, pues se habían casado apenas ambos habían terminado sus estudios, Ulrich en Administración de Empresas y Odd en Artes Plásticas y Teatrales.

-Lo único que me molestó fue que William simplemente llegara e interrumpiera la boda-confesó Ulrich, frunciendo el ceño-incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de decirte que te fugaras con él-agregó, haciendo una mueca con la boca. Odd no pudo evitar una risita coqueta.

-Jamás me imaginé que le bastaría que mi abuela le dijera que si me amaba debía aceptar que soy feliz contigo-declaró, acariciando la mano de su marido.

-Al menos mi padre ya sabía que eras doncel-replicó el alemán-lo último que quería era uno de sus sermones por dejarlo sin herederos-agregó, mientras volvía a fruncir el ceño.

-Hablando de eso, Ulrich-empezó a decir Odd, llamando la atención de su esposo-te tengo una maravillosa sorpresa-le dijo con una reluciente sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

Fin

Once de 100 en la lista, voy bien, faltan 89 para terminar. Dejen Reviews o verán…enserio.


	12. Tema 12: Locura

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 12: Locura

Locura. Se pueden dar infinidad de ejemplos: que una mujer empiece a decir que escucha voces que nadie mas oye, que una persona diga tener amigos imaginarios a los deisciciete años, o que un hombre ande medio desnudo en la calle pregonando a gritos que es Jesucristo (N/a: WTF xD)… pero había otro ejemplo para locura.

Y Odd Della Robbia lo tenía enfrente de él: su novio, Ulrich Stern, arrodillado enfrente suyo, delante de toda la Facultad Kadic, con una cajita negra abierta en las manos, mostrándo el hermoso anillo de diamante que contenía.

-Odd Giancarlo Della Robbia-empezó a decir Stern, ante la mirada atónita del rubio-¿te casarías conmigo?-preguntó, ofreciéndole sugiriente el anillo.

Lágimas bajaron por los ojos de Odd, mientras de fondo oía los murmullos de sus compañeros, que veían también atónitos la propuesta del alemán.

-S-s-s…- empezó a contestar el italiano, sumamente nervioso –S-s-i…-se esforzaba por habar, pero su voz se resistía

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ulrich, expectante.

-¡SI!- el grito de Odd resonó en toda la cafetería. -¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!-volvió a gritar, sumamente emocionado, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Ulrich.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas?-preguntó el mayor, con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

-No me hagas repetirlo, cabeza hueca-dijo el rubio con falso enojo, antes de besar los labios del castaño.

Finalizado el beso, Ulrich puso la argolla en el dedo anular de Odd. Los ojos amatista del italiano miraron fijamente los ojos cobalto del alemán, antes de volver a darse un pasional beso, con los gritos y aplausos de los demás estudiantes como música de fondo. Odd pensó una última cosa esa tarde, después de anunciarles a sus padres su compromiso con el alemán: Ulrich era un loco… pero era SU loco.

Fin

Dos Temas en un día, soy bueno x3. Doce de 100 en la lista, faltan 88 para terminar. Si se puede, si se puede xD.


	13. Tema 13: Infortunio

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 13: Infortunio

Ulrich sabía de primera mano lo que era la mala suerte. Había tenido la mala suerte de nacer siendo hijo de un hombre tan enfermizamente perfeccionista como su padre, que desde que nació ha intentado controlar su vida.

Solo miren su situación actual: se encontraba en un colegio privado, donde tenía clases difíciles a diario, tenía que soportar a una loca que lo acosaba casi diario, y encima tenía que lidiar con una supercomputadora malvada que buscaba conquistar al mundo.

Pero luego veía el otro lado de la balanza: tenía cuatro grandes amigos, bueno, tres si ya que él y William no eran precisamente súperamigos, era el capitán del equipo de soccer de Kadic…y aquí estaba Odd, SU Odd, con quien salía desde hace casi tres meses.

Había tenido un día atropellante: habá sacado cero en el examen de física, pisó excremento de perro, rompió un espejo, también la ventana del director, lo que le causó un severo castigo, y otra serie de eventos desafortunados. Pero ahora, acostado en su cama, con la cabeza de Odd en su pecho, mientras el lo abrazaba de la cintura, se sentía el chico más afortunado.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes, amor?

-Me siento muy bien para haber tenido un día fatal-declaró Ulrich, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Y se pondrá mejor-sentenció Odd, antes de besar los labios de Ulrich con pasión. El castaño mentalmente le dio la razón: con él, el día sólo podía mejorar.

Fin

Trece de 100 en la lista, faltan 87 para terminar. Si se puede, si se puede xD.


	14. Tema 14: Sonrisa

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 14: Sonrisa

Y Odd rió otra vez. Ulrich adoraba muchas cosas: el futbol, patinar, ver a Sissi y a William siendo regañados por Jim, y vencer a Xana para sallvar al mundo. Pero si algo había que amaba más que cualquier cosa era la sonrisa de Odd, pues el rubio incluso presumía su perfecta dentadura cada que sonreía.

Llevaban dos años saliendo, ya estaban en su último año en el Kadic, y Ulrich ya tenía decidido ir a la preparatoria en la misma escuela que Odd, para seguir cerca de su minimo morado.

Ahora Odd se reía con Aelita, sobre algo muy cómico que había pasado con Hiroki mientras intentaba coquetearle a Milly, no sabía que había sucedido exactamente, que el hermanito de Yumi había acabado con los pantalones abajo enfrente de todo Kadic, para vergüenza del chico, pero el par simplemente no podía dejar de reírse del tema.

Y mientras el rubio y la pelirrosa reían sobre lo ocurrido del hermanito de su amiga, Ulrich se acercó y, para sorpresa del rubio, lo abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Te he dicho que amo tu sonrisa?-le preguntó galante.

-Si, varias veces-contestó el rubio, con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues te lo digo de nuevo: amo tu sonrisa-le dijo antes de besarlo en los labios.

-Oigan, no coman frente a los hambrientos, que yo no tengo a mi novio aquí-dijo Aelita con falsa molestia, haciendo reír a los dos jóvenes.

-Perdona, Aelita, si quieres nos esperamos a que traigas a Jeremie para estar en partes iguales-dijo Odd burlón, haciendo que la niña resoplara de nuevo con fingida molestia, haciendo reír de nuevo a sus amigos.

Mientras oía a Odd reír, Ulrich no pudo evitar volver a sonreír: sin duda, para él no había cosa más bella que la sonrisa de su amado rubio, y lo último que quisiera sería dejarlo, pues sin esa hermosa sonrisa iluminando su vida sin duda moriría.

Fin

13 Temas ya subidos, 87 Temas ya subidos, si uno más llegas a subur, quedan 86 Temas por subir… lo siento, no lo resisti XD. Si se puede, si se puede xD.


	15. Tema 15: Silencio

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 15: Silencio

Otro día en Kadic, y para sorpresa de Ulrich, Odd no había dicho nada en todo el día. No es que le molestara, de hecho encontaba relajante que su amigo rubio por primera vez procupara no hablar por un periodo tan largo de tiempo.

Pero el alemán empezó a preocuparse cuando, tras pasar todo el día, el italiano aún se resistía a hablar. Aunque disfrutara el silencio, Ulrich disfrutaba más el sonido de la voz de Odd.

-Odd, ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó interesado. Odd sólo negó con la cabeza-¿te duele algo?-volvió a intentar, y el rubio sólo volvió a negar.

Ulrich se puso a pensar, ¿Qué podría tener Odd que se niege a hablar? ¿Se había peleado con sus papás? No, no podía ser eso, el alemán sabía que Odd adoraba a sus padres; ¿estaría enfermo? Tampoco, Odd no tenía ni una sola señal de estar resfriado; ¿cambio de voz?… ¡¿en qué pensaba? Ya ambos habían pasado por la pubertad, así que menos podía ser eso. Ya decidido en averiguar que le sucedía al rubio, Ulrich se armó de valor y le preguntó.

-Odd, ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó el chico. Odd en respuesta sólo negó con la cabeza-¿entonces por qué no hablas?-preguntó preocupado.

Odd pareció estar a punto de decirle, pero luego su semblante cambió a uno triste y, tras agachar la mirada, negó con la cabeza, negandose otra vez a hablar.

Era oficial: ahora Ulrich estaba aún más preocupado por Odd, pues cuando parecía que ya le diría que tenía, no-sabía-qué le hizo cambiar de opinión y decidir guardar silencio. Cuando el castaño se daría por vencido, se le vino una idea a la cabeza: darle un beso al rubio, eso lo desubicaría y lo haría cantar.

Sin esperar, Ulrich tomó la mano del rubio, le puso la mano en la mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios. Para su sorpresa, Odd cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, cosa que el alemán aprovechó para colar su lengua por la boca del menor. Odd enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ulrich, mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura, acentuando más el beso.

Finalmente, tras varios segundos ya estaban acostados en la cama del rubio, con sus lenguas peleando por dominarse entre si, mientras Odd enredaba sus dedos entre la cabellera de Ulrich, y el acariciaba la piel del italiano bajo la camisa. Cuando rompieron el beso, los dos estaban acalorados y sonrojados.

-Ahora, ¿me dirás por qué no hablabas?-preguntó el castaño. Odd sonrió, acercó sus labios al oido de Ulrich y le susurró algo que hizo al castaño sonrojar, y acto seguido, volviero a besarse.

"_Me había prometido a mi mismo, que no hablaría sino hasta conseguir que me besaras"_

Fin

14 Temas ya subidos, 15 Temas ya subidos, si uno más llegas a subir, quedan 85 Temas por subir… lo siento, no lo resisti XD. Con este ya son 15 temas subidos. Si se puede, si se puede xD.


	16. Tema 16: Cuestionando

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 16: Cuestionando

Había días, como este, en que Ulrich se preguntaba, ¿había sido bien habersele confesado a Odd? ¿fue buena idea pedirle que fueran novios?

No había duda que el amaba a Odd, lo había amado desde siempre, pero a veces tenía sus dudas.

No era que se preguntara sobre su amor hacia Odd, eso no se ponía en cuestión. Lo que se preguntaba era si había hecho bien al pedirle a Odd que se arriesgara para que él fuera feliz con su amado rubio.

Él mismo sabía los peligros que repersentaban ser novio con otro chico: amigos que perdería, trabajos que no conseguría, gente que lo discriminaría… todo porque en el mundo abundaban tontos que en vez de ver a dos personas enamoradas sólo veían a dos hombres besandose, cosa que les asquaba.

Ulrich sabía esto, y no q uería que su amor sufriera todo esto, no quería que Odd saliera lastimado, o peor, por algún tonto homofóbico.

Pero al verlo dormido en sus brazos, luego de que tuvieran otro de sus constantes encuentros pasionales, sonriendo felizmente, entendió que Odd también había pensado en todos esos peligros al aceptar ser su novio, pero no le habían importado, sólo le importaba que estaba con el hombre que amaba, y que aunque hubiera adversidades, las superarían juntos.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Ulrich le dio un beso a Odd en la frente y se quedó dormido, con el amor de su vida en sus brazos, convencido de que ser novio de Odd, había sido su mejor elección.

Fin

15 Temas ya subidos, 15 Temas ya subidos, si uno más llegas a subir, quedan 84 Temas por subir… lo siento, no lo resisti XD. Con este ya son 16 temas subidos. Si se puede, si se puede xD.


	17. Tema 17: Sangre

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 17: Sangre

Sangre. Ulrich la odiaba. El saber que de ese simple líquido dependía su vida, y ver ese tan importante líquido escapar por la más leve cortadura le hacía revolver el estómago.

Con decir que era precisamente por eso que odiaba los hospitales, le desagradaba ir a un lugar donde la sangre básicamente se encontraba a fuentes. También fue por eso que Ulrich se prometió que no estudiaría medicina.

Y justo hoy, tras 22 años de tratar ded evadir cualquier cosa que lo obligara a ver sangre, tenía que soportar el ver a su esposo, Odd Stern, dando a luz a su primer hijo.

Y no era que quisiera perderse el nacimiento de su hijo, al contrario, cuando su esposo le anunció del embarazo se sintió tan dichoso, y aunque sabía que tendría que soportar el ver a su esposo teniendo a su bebé por cesarea, estaba dispuesto a ver la sangre manar de la cesarea de Odd para ver nacer a su hijo.

Tras ocho dificiles horas de trabajo de parto, ocho horas de soportar ver sangre a montones, brotando del vientre de su esposo, manchando las manos, la ropa del doctor, de las enfermeras, ocho horas de soportar ver tanta sangre, la enfermera le entregó sonriente a su hijo, quien (oh, sorpresa) estaba cubierto de sangre, y a pesar de eso, Ulrich se sintió dichoso de cargarlo. Oyó un jadeo, y al fijar la vista miró a Odd, quien lo veía sonriente.

-¿No importa que esté cubierto de sangre?-le preguntó burlón. Ulrich le besó la frente.

-No importa la sangre, lo que importa es que tengo en mis brazos a nuestro hijo-le respondió.

Puede que Ulrich odie la sangre, siempre le revolvería la sangre… pero había cosas más importantes que la hemofobia.

Fin

15 Temas ya subidos, 15 Temas ya subidos, si uno más llegas a subir, quedan 84 Temas por subir… lo siento, no lo resisti XD. Con este ya son 16 temas subidos. Si se puede, si se puede xD.


	18. Tema 18: Arco Iris

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 18 Arco Iris

No entendía porque, ni siquiera le importaba averiguar el porque, pero siempre que pensaba en su grupo de amigos, Odd siempre pensaba los distintos colores del arco iris.

Estaba el azul, sútil y misterioso, era por eso que Odd siempre relacionaba a Yumi con ese color.

Luego estaba el amarillo, energético y vibrante, siempre relacionaba a Aelita con ese color, aunque claro no le quedaría tan bien como su habitual color rosa.

También estaba el naranja, algo infantil y explosivo, sería por eso que el italiano solía aliar ese color a Hiroki, en su opinión le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

A Jeremie siempre acostumbraba verlo relacionado al índigo, tan calmado y concentrado, aunque al grado de desconectarse del mundo.

Rojo, tan excitante y temperamental, Odd siempre se decantaba por relacionar este color con William, que admitámoslo varias veces se portaba de esa manera.

Luego estaba Ulrich, al que siempre relacionaba con el color verde, sería porque sabía que era el color favorito del alemán, o también porque era un color que representaba fuerza y durabilidad, algo que siempre veía en Ulrich.

Finalmente, estaba él, a quien sus amigos por alguna razón lo relacionaban con el morado. Odd no entendía por qué, ya que el no era elegante ni misterioso. Lo único que sabía era que en japón era relacionado con la sexualidad, así que en eso si le quedaba bien por obvias razones.

Siete amigos, juntos todo un arco iris, sino fuera medio gay(sin querer ofenderse a sí mismo), sería cómico. E increiblemente todos en una especie de combianción.

Azul y rojo(Yumi y William), amarillo e índigo(Aelita y Jeremie), naranja y… bueno a decir verdad Hiroki era el único que seguía soltero del grupo, y finalmente, verde y morado(él y Ulrich). Cualquiera diría que verde y morado no combinan, y en algunos casos puede ser cierto, pero hasta el más fanático de la moda debía aceptar, que algunos tonos de verde y morado quedaban genial juntos.

Fin

17 Temas ya subidos, 17 Temas ya subidos, si uno más llegas a subir, quedan 82 Temas por subir… lo siento, no lo resisti XD. Con este ya son 18 temas subidos. Si se puede, si se puede xD.


	19. Tema 19: Gris

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 19: Gris

Un cielo gris. Era todo lo que alcanzaba a ver el rubio, un cielo gris causado por la lluvia que no amainaba en más de tres horas.

A Odd jamás le gusto el color gris, le parecía un color deprimente, triste, desalmado, era como renunciar a todo vestigio de libertad.

Si con decir que cuando el director Delmas puso la propuesta de imponer uniformes en la escuela Kadic, el italiano fue el primero en levantarse en armas para evitar el proyecto, más cuando vio que los uniformes eran casi en su totalidad de color gris, su tan detestado color.

Pero había algo que lo hacía tolerar el color gris, aunque fuera sólo un poco y era precisamente que era el color de los ojos de Ulrich.

Para ser más precisos, los ojos de Ulrich eran de un muy atractivo gris perla, que daba a los ojos del alemán un aire hipnótico que hacía a todas las chicas, y al italiano siendo sinceros, derretirse como mantequilla al sol.

Así pues, Odd odiaba el gris, el mortecino y aburrido gris… pero cuando se trataba de los ojos gris perla de Ulrich, Odd con gusto hacía una una excepción.

Fin

18 Temas ya subidos, 18 Temas ya subidos, si uno más llegas a subir, quedan 81 Temas por subir… lo siento, no lo resisti XD. Con este ya son 18 temas subidos. Si se puede, si se puede xD. Para terminar, sé que en el tema 11 puse que Ulrich tiene los ojos color cobalto, pero la verdad era que no sabía que poner, sean comprensivos.


	20. Tema 20: Fortuito

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 20: Fortuito.

Fortuito. El diccionario lo definía como "algo casual, no planeado". En otras palabras, algo _fortuito_ era algo sorpresivo.

Desde que descubrió el significado de esa palabra, la cual la verdad apenas lograba deletrear, Ulrich solía relacionarla con Odd, pues el significado le venía como anillo al dedo a su novio.

Odd nunca planeaba nada, todo lo hacía sobre la marcha, y la verdad era que así todo le salía fantástico al rubio.

Si no le creían al alemán, nada más permítanle contarle su último aniversario de noviazgo, que el rubio preparó el mismo una deliciosa cena para dos, que la verdad para ser algo improvisado y hecho con cosas comunes que tenían en la alacena, fue deliciosa.

Incluso era así cuando estudiaban en el Kadic, muchas veces al rubio le iba genial en los exámenes, y siendo sinceros el ni siquiera tomaba sus libros para estudiar, sólo elegía las respuestas al azar. Y aún así sus calificaciones eran excelentes.

Odd siempre lo sorprendía, ya fuera en la escuela, en su relación o en la cama(lo cual era una bendición para el castaño, siendo sincero). Pero Ulrich sentía que debía devolverle las sorpresas a su amado rubio.

-_Hoy será el día, hoy me tocará a mí sorprenderlo a él, ahora yo seré el fortuito_-pensaba Ulrich, y con éste pensamiento entró a la joyería, con dirección concreta a lo solitarios…

Fin

19 Temas ya subidos, 19 Temas ya subidos, si uno más llegas a subir, quedan 80 Temas por subir… lo siento, no lo resisti XD. Con este ya son 18 temas subidos. Si se puede, si se puede xD.


	21. Tema 21: Vacaciones

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a MoonScoop, uso la serie para este fic, el cual hago sin motivo de lucro sin por un reto de mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart

100Themed Challenge

Tema 21: Vacaciones

Lo más divertido en el colegio Kadic, lo que más gustaba a sus estudiantes, era sin duda el periodo de vacaciones, un tiempo para calmarse del estrés de la escuela.

Y precisamente, Odd quería aprovechar que serían sus primeras vacaciones con Ulrich, quería que sus primeras vacaciones como novios las pasaran juntos.

Y precisamente el castaño tenía una plática con el rubio, quien a su parecer estaba realmente nervioso, cosa que extrañó a Ulrich.

-Odd, ¿te pasa algo, _neko-chan_?-preguntó el castaño preocupado, llamando al rubio por su apodo cariñoso. Odd no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura: por tanto tiempo siendo amigos de Yumi, ellos, Jeremie y Aelita habían agarrado la costumbre de decir algunas frases en japonés.

-Estoy bien, _ōkami-kun_-dijo el rubio, llamando a Ulrich también con su apodo de cariño.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-Verás, estas serán nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos y…-empezó a decir con nervios.

-¿Y?-preguntó con interés el castaño, apoyando su mentón en su mano. Esto se empezaba a poner interesante, más por el sonrojo que empezaba a dominar las mejillas del rubio.

-Buen, yo quería preguntarte si tu querías venir conmigo a Venecia a pasarlos juntos, ya sabes, convivir como pareja-dijo el rubio nervioso y apenado.

Ulrich sonrió con ternura y prepotencia. Su rubio podía llegar a ser tan predecible. Haciéndose el que veía la cosa imposible, decidió hacerse de rogar.

-Pues… no sé…-empezó a decir, pero al ver la cara entristecida de Odd agregó rápidamente-pues, si tus padres están de acuerdo, con gusto iré-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó el italiano emocionado, y al recibir un asentimiento del castaño sonrió aún más-gracias, _ōkami-kun_, le preguntaré a mi mamá-dijo el rubio, antes de salir de la habitación.

Ulrich sonrió divertido, pues su rubio podía ser tan inocente. Claro que tenía deseos de pasar las vacaciones con él. Pero alzó las cejas, haciendo una cómica cara de sorpresa, al oír a Odd, a través de la puerta, hablar con su madre, más cuando lo oyó decir:

-Mamá, dijo que sí, te vemos en el aeropuerto-.

Fin

17 Temas ya subidos, 17 Temas ya subidos, si uno más llegas a subir, quedan 82 Temas por subir… lo siento, no lo resisti XD. Con este ya son 18 temas subidos. Si se puede, si se puede xD. Y creo que anotaré los "apodos cariñosos" de Ulrich y Odd para el futuro *w*


End file.
